TFP: Heartless
by The Antonymtion
Summary: Sequel to TFP: The secret war. With the end of the Cyrostian war, Earth becomes a new world. Jarod, the man who saved team Prime, has left for unknown reasons. But a secret plot brings him back, and with it an even more startling revelation about his old friends and family. rated T for know, input welcome.


Chapter 1: _Do You Realize?_

A mysterious, silhouetted man stood and watched two video arrays; they both showed an infirmary room. Inside the room were two people, one had four prosthetic limbs and a cybernetic ocular piece, the other was a Terran Japanese girl in her early twenties. They were both in conversation, before the man left, leaving the girl speechless.

A uniformed, female officer of the Human Imperial Military approached the silhouetted man, and spoke, "{Sir, the emotional barricade has been implanted in the subject's brain; however analysis shows that it will degrade in approximately a stellar week.}" He turned around, revealing his face.

He was in his late forties, black hair starting to grey. A few scars spotted his face, one was over his left eye, and covered by an eyepatch. His uniform was of Military design, but the insignia patch on his shoulder was not; it was an obsidian ring encompassed by an oblong crescent.

He was a top agent of the Imperial Office of Stellar Intelligence.

He addressed her, saying, "{Thank you Colonel, Transmit your report to the Office, immediately.}" she complied, "{Yes sir, Director!}" and left. He turned around and contemplated, _{the plan is set in motion. I'll notify the Chancellor of this new development, she'll be interested about her brother}_ _._ He turned and left.

* * *

Arcee decided to stay at the base. Although the others felt good to see their friends again, she couldn't bear to say goodbye again; that, and the fact that she and Jack were secret lovers. "I feel useless on Cybertron, there's nothing I can do that someone else couldn't," was her excuse for staying on earth. So she stayed and helped out her friends.

One week after Miko returned, Agent Fowler announced, "We've made a deal with the Human Imperial military, they want us to have one of their elite operatives, he'll work with section E like you bots did." His statement was met with Ratchet's outburst, "Great! Another human to watch over, don't we have enough already?!"

Arcee was about to intervene, when Jack spoke up, "Hey, What's wrong with you Ratchet? A few months ago you were complaining about seeing the same people every day."

"So," Arcee said, casting a glare at Ratchet, "when is our new member arriving?"

"I just did," an all-too familiar baritone voice stated. The whirled around and looked on in astonishment at the last person they expected to see: Jarod K. Flux, standing in the hangar doorway holding what appeared to be his duffel bag. He was in a new armour suit, his weapons slung almost exactly the same as when Arcee first saw him, and his helmet he held in the crook of his arm. Miko, in a fit of emotional, broken-hearted fury, stormed up to him and threw a heavy-handed haymaker. He didn't try to stop it.

As he was putting his dislocated jaw back in place, Miko demanded, "How long have you known?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?!" He calmly replied, "I didn't find out until a couple hours ago, until then, I was expecting to get discharged and move to an asteroid mining colony. Now I'm here instead."

"Just in time too," Fowler said, "cause MECH's gone quiet recently, and the general thinks there planning something."

* * *

Jack pulled Jarod aside, "so, why are you here?" Jarod looked at him for a moment. Jack pressed, "You just said that you expected to be discharged, why did they send you here?" Jarod shook his head, "Isn't it clear? If you're worried I was sent here to spy on you, I wasn't. As far as I know, although they will say otherwise, the generals marooned me here so they can clean their hands." Jack was taken aback by his blunt answer. "Marooned?" Jack asked, "That's it?" Jarod looked down, deep in thought. "It's a matter of convenience, Jack," he said, still looking down, "You need help rooting out this MECH, they have no use for me anymore, simple."

After a pause, Jarod looked up, saying, "Now, where are you bunking me?" Jack led him to the underground facility beneath the base. His quarters weren't exactly big. Jack left him at his door, only then realizing that Miko's room was only a few doors down.

Jarod took note of the size of his quarters: 168X200.1X228.6cm, with a bunk about 56.2X188cm, 56.3cm off the floor sitting along a wall, and a locker 22X56X150cm in the opposite corner. _{Not bad,}_ he thought, _{it gives privacy, at least.}_

He closed the door, _his_ door, and went to work on his armour.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, so I finally thought to add a A/N here... now I'll actually talk to ya!**

 **well, because this is the first chapter, I won't reply directly to any comments here, albeit one from the prequel (and for privacy reasons, I won't include the name):**

 **the Hiveship I came up with all on my own; I have never played Destiny, but if I had the opportunity, I probably would've. thanks for the support, man!**

 **So, I felt like I had to post this before too long, and before people forgot the recent Transformers trailer.**

 **till next time...**


End file.
